villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Forgotten One (Lords of Shadow)
The Forgotten One is the main antagonist and final boss in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow's two DLC stories, Reverie and Resurrection. He is an extremely powerful Demon King second only to (and maybe even on par with) Satan who rules over the Elemental Plane of Darkness, where he was sealed millennia before the game's events. Shortly after defeating Satan, the primary protagonist Gabriel Belmont sets out to prevent his return, triggering his own descent into Darkness. The Forgotten One is voiced by Colin MacFarlane. Game Description The Bernhard family were responsible for a vast number of hideous crimes, most of them involving foul sorceries and demonic rituals; the most horrible of them all was the summoning of the creature known as "The Forgotten One", an evil monster of immense power. This entity was the sovereign of the elemental Plane of Darkness, and quickly escaped the Bernhards' controlling magic. Finally, the three founders of the Brotherhood of Light fought the demon and used their powers to imprison it forever... or so they thought. Today, the monster impatiently awaits the time of its release, eager to seek retribution against all humanity... Story After Gabriel Belmont defeated Satan and the Lords of Shadow, he declared his victory hollow after his wife Marie ascended to Heaven, and his humanity was broken. He was summoned to Carmilla's castle by Laura to be informed that after defeating the Lords of Shadow, he has unleashed a greater evil in the world. Defeating them weakened the seal that imprisoned the Forgotten One established by the founders of the Brotherhood of Light. As soon as he's freed, the Forgotten One will lay siege to the world, killing everyone. At first Gabriel refused until Laura convinced him not to have the blood of the innocent on his conscience. Once they reached the portal to the dimensional prison, Gabriel couldn't go in, because humans will die in the dark world. At the request of Laura to free her of her miserable existence, Gabriel drank all of her blood, becoming a vampire and killing Laura. Encountering the Forgotten One in the prison, Gabriel started attacking him while part of the Forgotten One's power is destroying the first seal. Claiming that his power is limitless, the Forgotten One and Gabriel battled with Gabriel taking out pieces of his armor and attacking the exposed parts, starting with the knee and then the torso. The Forgotten One admits that he had underestimated Gabriel and that he is a worthy opponent, but still claims that he is no match for him. After reclaiming his power from destroying the first seal, Gabriel hid while the Forgotten One declared that he will never find peace in light nor darkness. After the Forgotten One shot off part of his power to destroy the second seal, Gabriel attacked once again, exposing the Forgotten One's hand with the dark gauntlet. He took out more pieces of his armor, exposing the shoulder and the head. After a lengthy battle, the second seal was destroyed. The Forgotten One was confident that Gabriel had failed and said that all the pain inflicted on him by the Brotherhood of Light, he is going to inflict on the world ten fold. He decided to let Gabriel live so he can witness his failure, which proved to be his biggest mistake. Before the Forgotten One could reclaim his power from the seal, Gabriel jumped in front of the Forgotten One, and he absorbed the power instead. Knowing that he was outmatched, the Forgotten One surrendered and pleaded mercy, but Gabriel killed him with a swipe of lightning. After killing the Forgotten One, Gabriel destroyed his Combat Cross, which was restored by Zobek in the sequel, and teleported out of the dark world back into the real world. This was the beginning of Gabriel Belmont becoming the Lords of Shadow incarnation of Dracula. Powers And Abilities The Forgotten One's immense power was so great that he broke free from the Bernhard's control and was sealed by the Founding Members of the Brotherhood since they couldn't defeat him. Unlimited Power: In Resurrection, he boasts that his power is unlimited as he can survive in lava and can use his superhuman strength, speed, and size to destroy seals. His power was indeed so great that Gabriel had to hide from him and his extrasensory ability if he wanted to live and could only fight him in his weaker state, as otherwise he would be vaporized instantly. In Reverie, Laura says the Forgotten One will burn the world to ashes, the Forgotten One's later boast supports this prediction. Despite his claim of limitless power, he had to summon the lion's share of his power in order to open the gate of the Underworld and to open the portal back to Earth, showing strain in the process. When Gabriel gained his power, the Forgotten One yielded and begged for mercy as Gabriel literally destroyed him by slashing him in two with the swipe of his hand. Clairvoyance: The Forgotten One could see into Gabriel's soul. Electrokinesis: He could summon and control mystical electricity. Teleportion: the forgotten can have teleportion on the battlefield, as the forgotten can use teleport to apply some skills. Superhuman Strength: The Forgotten One was as strong as Lightning, if not stronger. He could smash steel and crush iron with his might. Superhuman Speed: The Forgotten One was as fast as Cornell. Superhuman Stamina: The Forgotten One was seemingly tireless. Even after losing the lion's share of his power, he was still full of vigor. Superhuman Durability: While battling with Gabriel and taking damage, he thought it was nothing more but a scratch as his armor was breaking apart. Superhuman Agility: The Forgotten One could jump high into the air. Near-Omnipotence：The forsaken can use God-like dark powers . And he is almost the Near-Omnipotence demon when his powers are complete. Near-Omniscient： as the ancient demon, the forgotten can even see the world now and in the future and even break the seal themselves. It also knew what gabriel was going to do to prevent it from escaping the seal and what it was going to do to achieve certain goals, but it was clear that he was being blocked by gabriel.And he is almost the Near-Omniscient demon when his powers are complete. Immortality: The Forgotten One is immortal.Because even when sealed it still has the power to break its own seal.Even in a messy lava seal, it can walk normally. Wall-Crawling: He is shown to have the ability to cling to walls using his claws. Umbrakinetic: He has control over elemental darkness. Weapon Summoning: The Forgotten One can summon weapons from darkness, including a chained mace, a pair of swords and a chained blade, all of them of massive size. Regeneration : The Forgotten One seems to have limited regenerative abilities, mostly associated with his armor. As Gabriel chops its armor and inflicts damage solely to his exposed parts, eventually that place hardens once more, forcing Gabriel to tear apart his armor again. Elemental Mastery: The Forgotten One was able to summon and control the debris around him in the form of spikes that he could launch psychically. When these spikes contacted something, they exploded in fire, suggesting The Forgotten One enchanted them. Trivia *The Forgotten One is actually another character brought in from the original Castlevania series. **In the end of the Resurrection DLC, Gabriel kills the Forgotten One by slicing him in half. In his original appearance in Castlevania Lament of Innocence, he is fought while skinned alive, missing an arm and ripped in half as well. *In their first in-person encounter, Gabriel claimed that the Forgotten One would beg for his life at the end. After Gabriel claimed his powers, the demon did just that. *The claiming of the Forgotten One's power made Gabriel one of the most powerful characters in the Lords of Shadow series. This power is seen in Mirror of Fate and Lords of Shadow 2. **Where exactly the Forgotten one stands in comparison of power with Satan is unknown. While Satan was defeated by Gabriel with relative ease, the Forgotten One was far too powerful for Gabriel to confront until it had expended most of it's energy in destroying the seals; While this might make the Forgotten One seem more powerful, it should be remembered that Satan was only able to manifest a portion of his power on Earth, and thus Gabriel only fought a shadow of him. *The Forgotten One somewhat resembles the Dahaka, a shadow beast from the game Prince of Persia: Warrior Within. *With his unknown origins and predated existence, the Forgotten One could be a possible Old God. *A painting resembling the Forgotten One exists in the Forbidden Wing of Dracula's castle in Revelations. This can be found in the last puzzle involving the broken shield, since it resides in the hallway leading to the gate's switch. *The Forgotten One was the sovereign over the elemental Plane of Darkness, which is different from Hell. One of the primary reasons why Dracula is called the "Prince of Darkness" throughout Lords of Shadow 2, is due to him defeating the Forgotten One and claiming most of his power, thus inheriting his title by right of combat. The Daemon Lord from Mirror of Fate is heavily implied to have been the Forgotten One's original successor, as he commanded legions of shadow stalkers before his eventual defeat at Gabriel's hands. *There is also an evil creation in the original Castlevania timeline called the Forgotten One. *Before the first fight, Gabriel says "Enough talk. Have at you!", which is what Dracula said to Richter Belmont in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. External links *Forgotten One at the Castlevania Wiki Navigation Category:Evil from the Past Category:Demon Category:Castlevania Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Cataclysm Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Paranormal Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Dark Knights Category:Alternate Reality Villains